081714-ErisioAcenia
05:17:15 GT: Eri, Eri! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:17:26 GC: Acey, Acey! 05:17:30 GT: How are you? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:18:07 GC: Kinda bummed, my grubtop started acting up just as the memo started, so I missed most of it! But how*re you? 05:18:16 GT: I'm okay! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:18:38 GT: I think someone was recording the whole thing! So you can read it later. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:18:45 GT: Or I can try to catch you up! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:18:56 GT: We were all sharing what we tossed into our sprites. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:18:57 GT: And we were speaking with Libby the Archivist! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:21:00 GC: She sounds important 05:21:11 GC: Didn*t that Darmok guy mention her? 05:21:17 GT: She's watched over a lot of sessions! Yes! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:21:23 GC: Libby, in the archives or somethin 05:23:30 GC: Wow, she must know a bunch 05:24:03 GT: Yes! But she was kind of upset in the memo. I think something I did bothered her. So it was my fault. But its okay. I'll fix it! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:26:36 GC: I*ll try to help if I can sis! 05:26:52 GT: It's okay! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:27:08 GT: But uhm. I think we... Oh, you know what it's probably better if you read it! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:27:24 GT: I will see if I can find it. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:35:05 GC: Oh, thanks! 05:38:25 GT: Eri? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:38:39 GC: Yeah? 05:39:09 GT: I have to make this thing called a primer. But since it kind of affects you, I want to know what sort of person you would want as a brother-in-law sort of thing. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:39:53 GC: A Brother in law...? 05:40:20 GC: Hmm... I guess I*d want someone who*d treat you well! 05:40:27 GT: Right. So... the reason I'm pale isn't apparently because papa is a mutant. But because I'm part Twink or something. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:40:40 GT: I think I said something like this before? I can't remember. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:41:34 GT: But part of that culture is to make a list of requirements before its recognized as an official relationship. But the problem is that their relationships are for life. Or at least until the end of one of the partner's lives. So I want to make sure I word it right. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:46:56 GC: Oh yeah, twink 05:47:07 GC: Think I*ve heard that word before. 05:48:58 GC: I think you*ll do fine Acey... I*m not really an expert on romance of any kind 05:49:17 GC: But you seem to have met a real nice guy 05:49:32 GT: I think so too. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:50:25 GT: I just want to make sure I'm doing this Primer thing right. If I send it to you before it's done, will you let me know if I should change phrasing? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:50:41 GC: Sure, I*d be happy to help 05:51:15 GT: Thank you Eri! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:52:24 -- gracefulThaumaturge GT uploaded teammemo.txt (( http://world-of-homestuck.wikia.com/wiki/081714teammemo )) -- 05:52:32 GT: I found the thing! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:56:11 GC: Oh man 05:56:15 GC: That took a turn for the uh 05:56:23 GC: eventful 05:56:38 GC: So Mom*s totally MIA then... 05:56:49 GT: Yeah. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:56:56 GT: But papa seems to be probably okay! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:57:17 GC: Yay! 06:00:19 GT: I saw your title was something of mind? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:00:23 GT: What do you think it means? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:00:32 GT: I am Witch of Void! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:00:53 GC: Witch huh? Fits you perfectly! 06:00:57 GT: I know! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:01:08 GC: I*m a thief of mind, not quite sure what it means 06:01:15 GT: I was excited! But void is like. Nothing. So I think I'm probably of witch of nothing. Which is sad. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:04:06 GC: Maybe it*s like 06:04:06 GC: What your magical with 06:04:06 GC: like those witches in the shakespeare play saw the future 06:04:06 GC: maybe you can like, make things not exist? 06:04:06 GC: Nothingness is a very abstract concept, you have a wide range of possible interpretations 06:04:06 GC: Even outer space is considered a void 06:04:18 GT: Really? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:04:23 GT: That sounds better! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:04:34 GT: Maybe you're good at stealing information or like... memories or... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:04:55 GC: Hehe yeah! I could be like a superspy! 06:04:56 GT: logic? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:05:05 GT: You could probably steal logic and make people really weird! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:05:08 GT: Kihihihi~ Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:05:19 GC: I*m already good at gtting info from plants and stuff 06:05:24 GC: It*s perfect! 06:06:08 GT: I bet you don't even have to learn things anymore! You can just steal them! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:06:13 GT: That's awesome! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:06:22 GC: Oh wow 06:06:27 GC: You*re totally right 06:12:26 GC: Awesome! 06:16:22 GT: Ahhh. Sorry Eri! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:16:27 GT: I have to work on that primer now! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:16:27 GT: I will talk to you soon! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:16:40 GC: Ok, See ya!